Beaned
by Set Fiction
Summary: When Helga gets hit with a baseball during a game, instead of developing a case of amnesia she falls into a coma. Follow the story of our favorite pig tailed bully when she finally wakes up from it, what shenanigans shall transpire. (Arnold/Helga) -Rating is T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hey Arnold franchise; meaning everything Hey Arnold! Is credited to the brilliant mind of Craig Bartlett. So I thank you Craig and let's begin this story.

*Special Thanks to my amazing beta AlmostNotReallyKawaii*

Reviews are loved. :) But not if your gonna be mean about it. :/

* * *

><p><strong>Beaned<strong>

* * *

><p>"Well, Arnold, all we got to do is make it through two more days of school and we'll be sitting pretty at the annual Quigley Field Old Timers Game," Gerald commented to Arnold as they got up from their seats and walked down the narrow walkway.<p>

"I can't wait to see Mickey Kaline," Arnold replied, smiling back at his best friend, only to halt his exit from the bus at Rhonda's shrill protests.

The dark haired girl shouted outside at the rain like it was acid. "I can't go out there! I can't get my outfit wet, it's dry clean only!" She turned to Arnold, her long, skinny arms outstretched to further elaborate her distress.

"It's okay Rhonda, you can share my umbrella," Arnold offered to the frantic girl, opening it to shield her from the rain.

She looked back at him like a knight in shining armor. "Oh Arnold, how terribly gallant of you."

Arnold just smiled back as they made their way toward the door of the school, Gerald trailing close behind, taking what room he could under the large green umbrella. All three were completely unaware of the girl in the pink dress leaving behind them, her green school book her only protection against the pouring rain.

She watched as they hurried along and was about to do the same when the large yellow school bus shifted into gear and sped away, bringing down a large splash of water, effectively soaking the blonde pigtailed girl.

Helga sighed, frowning she stomped up the steps of PS118.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time for the students; Stinky and Sid hurriedly made their way to the lunch room to secure a seat before it filled up, both clutching full trays of food in their hands.<p>

"I reckon I can't jimmy it open, Sid, on account of my hands are full," Stinky frowned, looking down at his short friend.

"I got it," Came a sudden responds, Arnold walked forward opening and hold the door for his two friends.

"Thanks Arnold." Sid replied, following Stinky to an empty table in the back of the room. Arnold smiled and followed after them wanting to get a seat as well.

Helga could see Arnold holding the door; she quickened her pace as not to keep the boy waiting, only to watch with wide eyes as the blonde football headed boy released the door to follow after his friend. With a smack she collided with the closed door, her tray of food splattering into her face and onto her clothes.

Helga frowned and clutched her fists.

* * *

><p>It was toward the end of the day, and recess had been called. The majority of the students rushed outside, followed slowly by a grumbling Harold who had been one of the two students assigned equipment duty that day. Behind him, he pulled a net filled with various sport equipment.<p>

"Need some help?" Arnold asked as he approached the struggling boy.

"Oh yeah, carrying this heavy stuff is making me all sweaty!" Harold grumbled, wiping the profuse amount of sweat that had gathered on his forehead.

Arnold nodded, picking up the other half of the equipment and together they headed toward the far end of the courtyard. Of course, all this occurred just in time to miss Helga, who had been picked as the second student with the task of equipment duty. The blonde girl watched the two boys walk away toward their group, not hearing her or perhaps choosing to ignore her labored breathing as she hauled a bag the size of her whole body packed with basketballs on her back. The distraction unfortunately caused her to lose her grip on the bag causing it to fall forward onto her foot; she grimaced in pain lifting her foot and cradling it in pain.

As she hopped on one leg she glared at the football headed boy. "Arnold, what a hopeless humanitarian, what a chivalrous chump, what an overeager do-goody geek!" Helga released her foot kicking at a bunch of daisy just in front of her, she brought her fist up and forward. "How I despise him…," Her fists unravel and her hands clasp loosely on her chest. "…And yet how I adore him." She looks briefly over to where a group of the guys had started a game of baseball; Arnold was warming up swinging his bat back and forth. Helga pulled her attention away lending down on one knee she reach out for the lone surviving daisy.

"Oh Arnold, so benevolent, so totally considerate and selfless unto others." She looked up once more as Arnold took his stance for the pitch then quickly turned back to her monologue. "And yet, how I wish he'd buy a one way ticket to a galaxy far far away." Helga plucked the petals from the flower glaring down at it as Harold began to throw his pitch. "Arnold, so stingy with his goodwill, so choosy, so totally obvious to the fact that he helps everyone else out and barely notices that I exist!"

Harold's fast ball went soaring, catching Arnold off guard. He quickly swung the bat hoping to hit it and was able to connect at the last moment, sending the speeding ball off to the side.

"If only he would throw a little charity my way for a change" The sound of the speeding ball heading straight toward her went unnoticed, while Helga's monologue continued. "If only he would pay a little attention to me in his altruistic life! If only-" And the ball connect, slamming into the girl's head, cutting her sentence off and knocking her to the floor.

She looked up her vision quickly blurring, becoming tunneled. A familiar football headed face appeared at the end of that tunnel calling out to her. "Helga can you hear me? Helga!" She could see the fear and worry in his emerald green eyes.

"Arnold…" she thought the name suddenly popping into her muddles thoughts but no words left her lips. She watched as the tunnel got longer, the blonde haired boy farther away. Wanting to reach out but the darkness was closing in fast….she could no longer see the boy, the feature of his face where gone…what color had his eyes been…his name…what was his name… The last thing her conscious mind clutched onto was the sound of her name being yelled over and over again and then darkness overtook her.

* * *

><p>Seven Years Later…<p>

"I'm ever so sure I like-like you Arnold. In fact you could even go so far as saying, I love you!" The red headed girl's long single braid swayed as she suddenly stepped forward toward the blonde boy.

Arnold Shortman starred down in surprise at his longtime crush. All through elementary, middle, then finally high school he had chased after this girl. And now here she was, inches away from him, standing on the roof of the Boarding House, confessing her love to him under the moonlight.

"Lila, I…" His voice shook as he starred at her lightly freckled cheek's turning red with blush when she took another step forward.

She nipped gentle onto her lower lip revealing just a hint of her bubble gum pink tongue as it passed over her lip. "Yes, Arnold?"

Lila Sawyer's hands now rested on his upper chest, she tiptoed slowly bringing her lips toward Arnold's. He was in heaven; this was better than any dream his mind had made up…Oh how he prayed to God that this wasn't a dream.

"I love you too…" He lend his head down to meet her lips finishing his declaration. "Helga."

* * *

><p>"I love you too Helga."<p>

"I love you too Helga."

"I love you…"

I love..."

Icy blue eyes shot open as the blonde girl abruptly sat up in bed. The wires and tubes attaching her to various machines pinched and stung as they threatened to withdrawal from her smooth pale skin. A machine to the left of the bed beeped loudly as the green line on the screen jumped up and down erratically, mirroring her pounding heart.

Fear and panic entered the wide icy blues when they sweep across the room she was currently in. The two beds across from her were occupied with people she had never seen before, both pale and unmoving. She turned to her side slightly relieved when the bed next to her was empty. Opening her mouth to ask; where she was, the blonde girl found her voice had failed her and her throat felt like she hadn't drank anything in years.

'Okay, don't panic, pull yourself together! I mean sure you just woke up in a creepy room; two possible dead people in the bed across from you, with a little more than a dozen wires sticking out of your body. But hey, it could be worse…heh heh…this could be some murderous psychopathy's experimentation room, where he takes the young girls he kidnapped to torture them, right before he kil-" The sound of heavy breathing and wheezing right behind her cut short her thoughts. She turned her head slowly her body and muscles screaming at her every movement. And found herself face to face with a pale man with overly large round glasses, clutching a bouquets of pink tulips.

"Ahhh!" A high pitch scream tore through her throat, the only thing she could think of at that moment was 'dear god the murderous psychopathic killer want to take me as his child bride!'

The man blinked at her unfazed by her reaction and smiled as he spoke. "Um…" His free hand reached down and dug through his jean pocket until he pulled out a hand held inhaler, taking a quick puff he continued. "Hi, Helga."

* * *

><p>"Okay, let's go over this one more time so I can make sure I understand you correctly, " Helga G. Pataki starred disbelievingly at a group of old men in lab coats calling themselves doctors. "You want me to believe that I got hit on the head with a fly ball, went into a coma and have been in said coma for nine years?"<p>

The man sitting directly in front of Helga, who appeared to be the leader of the group of old men scratched his scruffy grey beard. "Seven years; and yes, because that is the plain truth of this situation. Now, Miss Pataki, would you please allow nurse Hatchman to take you down to radiology so we can run some tes-"

Helga stood up glaring at the petite brunette nurse who took a step toward her, sticking her tongue out defiantly at the woman. "Hold your horses, sister, I'm not done yet," She glanced sideways toward the doctor. "Last thing I remember doing is going to bed last night then I woke up here with you telling me this coma story. So I'm guessing this is just some crazy pork rind induced nightmare."

The doctor had a concerned look on his face as his colleges around him whispered to each other in hushed tones. "You don't remember going to school and getting hit on the head by a baseball?" he questioned.

But Helga hadn't been listening instead she had been trying to pinch herself awake. "Hmm…that usually works…" she mumbled as panic started to wash over her trembling form. The blonde looked up at the doctor, wishing he would transform into some kind of make-believe animal and give her hope that her true reality wasn't what she was currently experiencing.

The man stepped forward placing a comforting hand on Helga's shoulder. "Ms. Pataki?" Once he was sure he had her attention he pointed toward the guy who Helga had woken up to find at her bedside. "Do you know who this is?"

Helga's eyes shifted to the pale boy who was still breathing a little hard, wheezes escaping in-between; he gave her a half smile. "Wait…wheezing, lanky, pale and constantly sneaking up on me! Brainy?" She blurted out gasping at the teenage boy.

"Um…hi," He responded blushing a bright shade of red.

The doctor nodded with relief. "Good you remember your friend Brainy; perhaps it's just the hours from when you went to bed up until the accident that were affected.

Helga looked back to the doctor still gaping; her baby blue eyes looked past him to the mirror hanging on the wall. She raised her hand and slowly waved watching the blonde haired blue eyed…well the first words that come to mind was model. She had once seen these models on television prancing up and down a runway in nothing but their underwear and a pair of fake wax wings strapped to their backs. But why was this beautiful model wearing a puck green hospital gown and copying every movement Helga was making…unless…that was a mirror and that girl was her…reflection! "Yeah that makes perfect sense." Helga concluded nodding and laughing hysterically.

"Miss Pataki, are you okay?" The doctor watched as the seventeen year old girl nodded at him then promptly proceeded to pass out. He sighed as the nurse rushed over to assess the unconscious girl. "Ms. Hatchman?

"Yes, doctor?" Nurse Hatchman answered.

"Have you contacted the family?" the old doctor knelt down next to the two females.

"Yes doctor," the nurse nodded while the man helped her lift the girl into a wheelchair.

"Good; now let's get her to radiology before she wakes up again," he smiled, tiredly waving the nurse off.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Hey Arnold franchise; meaning everything Hey Arnold! Is credited to the brilliant mind of Craig Bartlett. So I thank you Craig and let's begin this story.

*Special Thanks to my amazing beta AlmostNotReallyKawaii*

Reviews are loved. :) But not if your gonna be mean about it. :/

* * *

><p>Beaned - Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>"You said what?" the seventeen year old African American boy choked out loudly, effectively getting the attention of everyone in the restaurant.<p>

Green eyes looked around nervously before grabbing his friends' arm and yanking him back down into his seat. "Will you keep your voice down, Gerald?" Arnold whispered as he released the other teen's arm and slumped back into his own seat across the table.

"Sorry man, it's just - out of all the chicks you could have named you pick Helga G. Pataki? Hold up, that's not even the major issue here. Explain to me why when you had Lila Sawyer, total babe, captain of the cheerleaders, practically throwing herself at you, you go and say you love someone else? I mean, correct me if I'm wrong, but haven't you essentially been stalking the girl since elementary school?"

The blonde boy sighed, running his fingers through his still unruly hair. He thought back to only a few hours ago on the roof; Lila had looked so upset. He had made her cry, and before he even had a chance to explain - not that he could if he wanted to - she shoved him away and ran out of the boarding house. "Why couldn't I have just grabbed her and kissed her like…like…" Arnold closed his eyes as realization dawned its ugly head. Just like Helga had done to him on the roof of the FTi building.

Eight years had passed, and she still was making his life difficult. Just as quickly as he thought that, he regretted it thanks to his old friend Mr. Guilt. How could he blame her for anything that went wrong in his life after he had ruined hers so completely?

Gerald watched the all-too-familiar expression come over his blonde friend's face, suddenly making the answer to Arnold's problem clear. Yesterday was the eight-year-anniversary of the fly ball incident; it also explained why Phoebe had locked herself away in her room and refused to answer any of his calls. "Arnold, my friend, for the millionth time - it was an accident. You can't go around the rest of your life-"

"I forgot about it; how could I have forgotten? I'm the one who put her in that hospital bed, and I haven't even gone to see her once in the last seven years! Gerald, I don't even know if she's still alive! For all I know I'm a murderer!" It was Arnold's rant this time that stopped all the other noise in the fast food restaurant and turned everyone's curious gaze on him.

Gerald immediately stood up, yanking his childhood friend up. Pulling Arnold toward the exit, he turned and glared back at their audience. "Mind your own damn business and go back to eating!" Once they were outside and half a block away from the restaurant, Gerald stopped and released the hold he had on Arnold's upper arm. "Geez man, dramatic much? You just can't go around screaming 'I'm a murderer!' in the middle of a crowded restaurant," the dark skinned boy explained before he sighed and ran his hand over his nearly buzzed hair as Arnold continued to stare down at his feet, saying nothing. "Listen, if it's bothering you that much, I can borrow my old man's ride and we can go see her tomorrow."

This seemed to jar a reaction from the blonde boy. He looked up, staring hopefully at the dark skinned boy. "Really Gerald?"

Gerald waved a dismissive hand as he started to walk down the block once more. "Yeah man, whatever it takes for you to stop looking like a kicked dog."

Arnold frowned at the reference before following after his friend, contemplating tomorrow's plans.

* * *

><p>"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arno-" Arnold unplugged the wire from the potato powering his alarm clock, a routine he had keep since elementary school. He rested his head back against the shelf, staring up at the little figurine of his younger self. Thoughts and possibilities of what would happen once he finally saw Helga again had kept him awake all night, driving him to almost catch a bus downtown to the hospital at three o'clock that morning. Fortunately, rationality had won out in the end, and he settled for sitting on his bed waiting for the call from Gerald.<p>

Arnold picked up his phone bringing it in front of his face he flipped it open. No missed calls. He flipped it shut and threw it across his bed angrily. "If Gerald doesn't call in the next five minutes, I'm going to…"

The sound of his text message tone stopped his angry plotting, he quickly scrambled across the bed opening his phone and reading the message.

-Stop freaking out. I'm parked outside.-

Arnold smiled, climbed out of bed, and shoved his phone into his jean pocket; Gerald really did know him to well. Throwing on a red flannel shirt over his black t-shirt, he rushed out of the boarding house, shouting a quick "Good Morning" to his grandmother who was making breakfast in the kitchen dressed as a some kind of colorful bird.

He climbed down the steps toward Mr. Johansson's black Hummer, suppressing the need to laugh at his friend's behavior. The dark skinned teen slumped back into the large leather driver's seat, a pair of dark shades in place while he downed a can of Red Bull.

"Good morning, Gerald. Thanks for–" Arnold tried to cheerfully greet his best friend once he was in vehicle, only to have a hand practically shoved in his face.

"Arnold do me a favor and tone down the energy, we're not all morning people," Gerald mumbled out, opening another can of Red Bull then started the Hummer.

The blonde boy smiled, buckling his seatbelt as they started to move down the road. "Whatever you say Gerald," Arnold shook his head laughing when his friend responded by flicking him off before quickly returning his hand to the steering wheel.

The forty minute drive into the other side of the city had gone by relatively fast, what with the boys fighting over which radio station to listen to. Gerald had won with the argument that whoever was driving had the power of the tunes, and since he was the only one in the vehicle with a driving permit, they ended up listening to a mixture of RB and Rock music. Arnold conceded begrudgingly; it wasn't that he couldn't get a permit - he had passed the written exam with flying colors and was doing great in the driving portion…that is until his Grandma popped out from the backseat and took the instructor hostage with a plastic spatula pressed to the man's throat. She demanded he admit that he was in fact a Nazi spy who was trying to brainwash the lieutenant (aka Arnold) to join Führer troops. Needless to say, they were promptly escorted out of the DMV and banned from returning to the building until further notice.

"Hey, Arnold! Man, are you listening?" Gerald waved his hand in front of the blonde boy's face snapping him out of his trip down memory lane. "We're here."

Arnold blinked, looking around at the parked cars surrounding them, his green eyes falling on a sign with the painted neon yellow letters that read "Hospital Parking-Lot 3-Floor 2"

Gerald opened his door and stepped out of the Hummer, shaking his head knowingly. "Head in the clouds again, same old Arnold.

"...Right," was Arnold's delayed response as he got out and sprinted to catch up with his friend who was already at the elevator and pressing the ground floor button. "Thanks for waiting," he added sarcastically as he followed Gerald into the small musky elevator.

"No prob man," Gerald smirked, pressing a button that would take them to the main lobby. "I'm guessing you don't know where her room is, so the front desk is our best bet," the dark skinned boy added, noticing Arnold visible flinch at the statement. He brought his hand up and gave his best friend a reassuring pat on the back. "I'm sure she's fine, that Pataki has always been a tough one and if something did happen Phoebe would have told me already. 'Sides man, you actually think she'd let the Football Head be the one to do her in?"

Arnold chuckled at the old nickname Helga had bestowed upon him so many years ago. "Thanks, you're right Gerald." He could feel the heavy pressure of his guilt easing up slowly; he had forgotten about Phoebe. If anything had happened to Helga surely her best friend would have said something.

A soft beep announced their arrival to the lobby; the old doors slid open, revealing a large waiting room. The two boys made their way to the center of the circular room to the nurse's station. They briefly noted that besides a handful of people scattered throughout the waiting area, it was empty.

Two women sat at the station, too caught up in their conversation to notice Arnold and Gerald approaching them. Once Gerald caught sight of them he smirked, straightening out his clothes.

"Just leave this to me, you just stand back and take notes," he told Arnold, strutting the rest of the way to the two women.

Arnold complied but couldn't help the roll of his eyes at what would be the inevitable outcome of his friend's 'handling' of this situation. Ever since Gerald was old enough to talk he had considered himself the king of all Smooth Talkers, the Unstoppable Ladies' Man. Unfortunately, nine times out of ten the ladies didn't agree with this theory. "Good thing Phoebe saw past it to the good guy Gerald really is," Arnold thought watching as his friend greets the two nurses.

The two brunettes were fairly attractive; one had long hair that was pulled back into a tight ponytail while the other was sporting a sleek bob cut. They were wearing matching scrubs, completely white with the exception of the maroon medical logo and their names - Candy and Geraldine - which were printed in black calligraphy letters. They looked to be in their mid-twenties, possibly a good ten years older than Arnold and Gerald.

The woman with the bob; Geraldine, looked up at them with evident irritation. She reached behind the counter, grabbing a clip board and dropping it on the counter in front of Gerald. "Fill this out completely, stating the reason for your visit, then bring it back up with your id and insurance," she explained, waving a hand toward the waiting area in a shooing motion, before turning back to the other nurse. "So then he tells me, 'You can manage to handle the rest, right sweetheart?' Can you believe the nerv-"

Gerald cleared his throat, sliding the chart back toward her, he smiled and lend against the counter. "Sorry to bother you two lovely ladies," he began. That got their attention. "...but me and my friend…" He tilted his head toward Arnold's direction, causing the nurse with the ponytail to glance at him; her dark green eyes lingering on him with interest as Gerald continues. "Are here to visit a friend. Thing is, we don't exactly know the room number. So maybe you could use those beautiful fingers of yours and help us out, what do you say?"

Nurse Geraldine smiled back at Gerald, she stood towering a good two inches over the African American boy. "I say you can take your favor and shove it up your a-"

"And of course it won't be a problem," Nurse Candy finished, her hand shooting up covering and muffling what her co-worker was about to say. "Just one moment," she added sweetly, her words directed at Arnold.

Once Arnold nodded awkwardly at her, she smiled then proceeded to pull Nurse Geraldine to the other side of the station.

Gerald pulled away from the station shaking his head. "You got to be kidding me, you didn't even say anything!" He grumbled angrily but made sure to keep his voice down.

The comment earned a defensive look from Arnold. The simple fact was that puberty had been very good to him - at least that's what Rhonda declared when he walked into high school freshmen year. Yeah, he had gotten taller (he was now six foot two), and jogging in the evening kept him in shape. He even grew into his head…not that he ever considered his head shape odd…okay, maybe it was a little odd. Helga sure liked to point it out when they were kids. A sudden thought popped into his musings. The last time he saw Helga she was a very pale and unmoving nine year old; the very opposite of her normal loud and fiery personality, but now seven years had passed. "I wonder how she's changed. Does she still have her trademark unibrow?" An image of a nine year old Helga popped up in his head; the picture of her unibrow scrunched up with unbridled fury as she waved old Betsy at him brought a fond smile to Arnold's lips.

The blonde was suddenly startled out of his stroll down memory lane when a pair of fingers snapped very close to his nose. His green eyes crossed for a moment, trying to focus on the fingers before landing on an exasperated Gerald Johanssen. He smiled apologetically rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry."

Gerald crossed his arms shaking his head. "What's with you man, I know this whole Pataki thing has got your old misplaced guilt gnawing at you, but I haven't seen you this lost in thought since-"

"Okay, all settled," the cheerful voice of Nurse Candy interrupted Gerald before he could finish his questioning.

Both boys turned toward her, Arnold giving her a grateful smile; that Gerald knew was more because of the fact that she effectively stopped him from bringing up a certain still unexplained FTi incident.

The nurse noticed the sudden tension between the two friends and frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?"

Gerald turned his full attention to the brunette woman, who was still addressing only Arnold. He stepped forward once more lending on the counter. "No, we were just reminiscing about our friend, the one were here to visit."

The last part of his answer finally got the nurse's attention; she briefly glanced at him with disinterest before sitting at the computer. She keyed in something then glanced up at Arnold, her bright smile now back in place. "Last name?"

Arnold straightened up, smiling politely back. "Oh, I'm Arnold Shortman," he replied, then realized that she must have meant Helga's last name and blushed when she giggled at him.

"Your friend's last name?" she modified her question to which Arnold nodded and replied "Pataki."

Nurse Candy nodded back, her vision switching back to the monitor screen, typing in the name. Nothing came up when the search completed, and she frowned as she turned to her college. "Geraldine, can you come here a sec?" The other woman huffed from across the station where she had been dragged to earlier but walked over none the less. She lend forward over Nurse Candy, studying the screen.

After a moment she spoke. "Uncheck that one and check that one…no not that one…yeah, now type it in there," both nurses stared at the screen silently, waiting for the results. Nurse Candy quickly read the screen as the information loaded, glancing up at Arnold. "Helga Pataki?"

Arnold nodded, ignoring the sudden skinning feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Yes, ma'am."

Nurse Geraldine pulled her gaze away from the screen and folded her arms loosely over her chest. Her stern expression softened just slightly as the next words left her mouth: "Ms. Pataki is no longer with us.

And there it was; the one sentence that confirmed his worst fears. Arnold could feel his throat constricting. It was becoming hard to breathe as the large waiting area was rapidly becoming much too small. 'You killed her!' His thoughts screamed at him, demanding his attention and repentance. He could hear Gerald's voice but couldn't make out the words that were leaving his friend's mouth. Images of a nine year old Helga lying lifeless in a coffin flashed before his blurred vision. He couldn't stay here, this place that she had died in. He had to run, had to get away. And before he knew it, his legs were moving, not caring what their destination was as long as it was away from the building that his world had been shattered in.

Gerald watched his friend's nervous breakdown unfold, his words lost on deaf ears. This couldn't be happening; Phoebe would have said something…it didn't make sense. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Arnold's frantic escape until the blonde was dashing out the sliding doors.

Nurse Candy watched them with a shocked confusion and as the realization of what had happened dawned on her she tried to grab a hold of young man still at the station and explain - a second too late. The two nurses looked on as the second young man chased after the first.

Nurse Geraldine dropped into her seat with an annoyed sigh, picking up a magazine and opening it, choosing to ignore Nurse Candy who rolled her chair closer.

"Shouldn't we clear that up? I think he might have misunderstood what you meant," Candy timidly asked glancing toward the street entrance the boys had left through.

"Geraldine looked over the magazine with a bored expression. "I'm sure they'll figure it out…eventually," she said the last word quietly, flipping to the next page and pulling the magazine closer effectively concealing her satisfied smirk. 'Plus it will teach that sexist brat a lesson on how to respectfully address a lady,' she thought smugly also taking a glance at the door.


End file.
